Sábado al Mediodía
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: El por qué del cambio en la vida de la bella bestia verde de Konoha...


**Sobra decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto-sama. La disparatada historia, sí es de esta deschabetada mujer...**

* * *

La bella bestia verde se levantó de su cama con un ágil salto, como era su costumbre. Estaba lleno de energía, con la primavera de la juventud al tope, como solía estar cada mañana. Comenzó a flexionar sus grandiosos músculos, como habitualmente lo hacía una vez se levantaba, estirando al máximo todo su fibroso cuerpo.

Pero no todo era igual ese sábado.

Porque lo que nunca acostumbraba era levantarse a esa hora, la posición de la luz del sol sobre su balcón le indicaba que faltaba poco para el mediodía.

No importaba que estuviera en sus días libres, él dejaba su morada muy temprano para salir a entrenar. Otro hábito más que dejaría a un lado, porque en esta ocasión no saldría hacia sus estimados campos de entrenamiento.

Se estiró una vez más tirando con fuerza sus brazos hacia adelante e inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo, mostró esa enorme sonrisa que le caracterizaba al ver otra cosa que tampoco acostumbraba en su vida. Dormir con ropa. Él se deslizaba en el mundo de los sueños tal y como Kami-sama lo había traído al mundo, pero ahora cubría su firme trasero y sus bien dotados atributos masculinos con un boxer de graciosas tortugas. Un regalo muy especial.

Se desplazó hasta la desordenada cocina para tomar un vaso de jugo. Encendió la radio, empezando a sintonizar alguna melodía que le gustara, algo que sí hacía, pero cuando se metía a la ducha después de entrenar. Encontró una que ya estaba comenzada y que le agradó.

Se acercó hasta el pequeño balcón que tenía su apartamento. Le gustaba su hogar, estaba ubicado justo enfrente de un pequeño parque. Le gustaba ver como el ritmo de la vida, transcurría de manera maravillosa en ese lugar. Las flores, los árboles, las aves siempre cantando.

_Jala una silla siéntate a un lado aquí donde pegue el sol._

_Mira las plantas como reaniman la vista alrededor._

_Parece mentira los pájaros vuelan hasta mi balcón._

Los niños y otros no tanto disfrutando inmensamente de los juegos, de los puestos de globos, de helados, de dulces. Gozando al máximo el lado bueno de la vida, de la fugaz existencia que poseíamos en el mundo. No había ni una sola estación del año en la que ese sitio no estuviera lleno de vitalidad. Por eso le encantaba ese lugar, por la energía y felicidad que irradiaba, y pensar que el colmillo blanco de Konoha se había mudado de la zona porque el ruido le desconcentraba en sus momentos de lectura. Sin duda su eterno rival y él eran muy diferentes. La voz en la melodía se volvió a escuchar sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_Mira los niños juegan con globos de cualquier color._

_Mira la gente compra helados de cualquier sabor._

_Parece mentira que haya tanta vida en este lugar, ¡que felicidad!_

Volvió a aparecer una sonrisa, esta vez de sorpresa. Vaya, tino de la canción, pensó. Bebió el último sorbo de su jugo, echando una última ojeada al parque, dispuesto a empezar a arreglarlo todo.

_Parece mentira que entre tanta gente en esta ciudad no tenga a nadie con quien compartir la vista desde mi casa, este sábado al mediodía._

-En eso te equivocas mi amigo.- dijo contestando absurdamente a lo que había mencionado el cantante y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Y sí, al final la letra se equivocaba. Porque desde hacía casi un año tenía alguien con quien compartía su casa, su vida. Alguien muy importante, una persona que había aliviado su soledad y ahora poseía su corazón. Una gentil y delicada mujer, de ojos serenos y sonrisa afable que él adoraba, de curvas suaves que le enloquecían, de una paciencia infinita que él admiraba, una jounin lista y admirable. Una jounin que le había dicho una noche cuando sus cuerpos desnudos llegaban juntos al oasis del placer, que lo amaba mientras le besaba la nariz, esa nariz que tantas burlas le había acarreado de pequeño. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro mientras su amigo pícaro que se alojaba bajo el boxer parecía querer despertar ante el recuerdo de ella desnuda.

- Bueno, basta de perder el tiempo, Gai.- se dijo suspirando con fuerza.- Hay mucho que hacer áun.- miró el desorden del lugar. Ella no tardaría en llegar.

Con su acostumbrado entusiasmo, ese que ella decía era una de las razones por las que lo amaba, se dirigió una vez más a dentro para poner manos a la obra.

Iba a demostrarle a esa hermosa ninfa sanadora que la amaba tanto como él. Ella le había sorprendido al obsequiarle ese gracioso boxer porque supo que le gustaban las tortugas, ahora era su turno de sorprenderla. Sabía que a ella le encantaba el chocolate. Así que durante una de las misiones había conseguido sus favoritos y los tenía reservados para su plan. El plan sorpresa que el había denominado: "oscura seducción sexy" y que simplemente consistía en: ella, él, chocolate y desnudos.

Y cuando su amada ninfa llegó a su apartamento ese sábado al mediodía, totalmente sorprendida y fascinada, el orden del plan no fue necesariamente ese que Gai había descrito…

* * *

He aquí mi primer one-shot para este peculiar personaje, la simpática bestia verde de Konoha que tanto alegra con su presencia.

Con honestidad digo que por algo Gai usa esa ajustada vestimenta, por el espléndido cuerpo que posee, sino ni se atreviera. jejeje. Esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió al ver de nuevo los primeros capitulos del shippuden en donde aparece el equipo de Gai y despues al escuchar a mis adorados y amados, chicos de Café Tacvba, la canción es de ellos se llama así, Mediodía, del disco cuatro caminos, Uff que buen disco... bueno ya me salí del hilo, en fin, espero les haya gustado. A mí, síííí! (claro soy la autora, no? jejeje)

Ja ne!!

Algún review?....


End file.
